terraria_class_setupsfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfury
he Starfury is a sword that summons a star projectile from the sky when swung. The star falls to the location of the mouse cursor upon use, emitting light particles and piercing up to 2 enemies but dealing no knockback. The Starfury can only be obtained from Skyware Chests or Sky Crates   on Floating Islands. Its best modifier is Legendary. Its best modifier on the Console version is Godly, as it cannot be given melee modifiers.Verify Notes| edit source * The star projectile spawns approximately 38 tiles above the player and (horizontally) up to 12 tiles away from the cursor's location, in the opposite direction the player is facing. ** Therefore, clicking at the very bottom of the screen will cause the star to fall in a nearly straight line, while clicking at the top of the screen will cause the angle of its trajectory to vary wildly. * Equipment that increases melee speed, such as Shadow armor, will increase the speed of the falling stars. * Stars that spawn within solid ground will fly through blocks until reaching open space and only then become solid, affording the weapon continued usefulness while underground. * The player cannot switch to another item in the hotbar or place the Starfury in the inventory while the projectile ability is recharging. * The star projectile will sometimes glitch through 1-block-thick floors. This seems to happen more often as the player changes direction or jumps. Tips| edit source * The Starfury can be used to reveal caves, as its light particles continue traveling 10 to 35 blocks downward after colliding with blocks. * The Frost armor's set bonus affects the star projectiles even while they are passing through blocks, which will help map the solid areas. * The Starfury can be obtained very early on and is a solid weapon for the early game. * Since the stars fall where the cursor is clicked, they can be used to attack through walls. * The Starfury cannot be used to find Floating Islands because the stars spawn merely above the top of the screen. * With correct aim, the Starfury can be used to hit an enemy with the blade and another enemy with the star. * Beware when using the Starfury in the Underground Jungle as it can easily break the Larva in an undiscovered Bee Hive, summoning the Queen Bee boss. Trivia| edit source * The Star Wrath can be considered an upgrade to this weapon. * Earlier versions of the Starfury classified it as a magic weapon, which summoned a torrent of stars similar to the Star Wrath. This made it an effective weapon up to and into early Hardmode. This ability was removed and the weapon class changed in 1.2. History| edit source Desktop version * Desktop 1.3.1: Sprite updated. * Desktop 1.3.0.1: Star damage increased from 22 to 31. * Desktop 1.2.3: ** Fixed Starfury getting magic prefixes despite being a melee weapon. ** Fixed Starfury projectiles being magic instead of melee (no longer triggers the Spectre armor's effects with magic crits). * Desktop 1.2: ** Damage increased for both the falling stars (from 15 to 22) and the sword (from 16 to 22) itself. ** Now has a recharge time. ** Now classed as melee damage instead of magic damage. ** No longer requires mana to use. ** Sprite updated. * Desktop 1.0.6: ** Damage increased from 15 to 16. ** Mana usage increased from 11 to 16. ** Stars produced by the Starfury that materialize inside of blocks will now continue to fly until they reach open space, at which point they will become solid. * Desktop-Release: Introduced. Console version * Console-Release: Introduced. Switch version * Switch 1.0.711.6: Introduced. Mobile version * Mobile-Release: Introduced. version * 3DS-Release: Introduced.